Crimson Tears
by Ria Takeshi
Summary: Goku wakes up in Gojyo's past! He sees what truly happened in his childhood, and perhaps he can stop something from happening that just might save Gojyo's life! A Gojyo x Goku fan fic.


SAIYUKI – Crimson Tears

Goku wakes up in a small house he has never seen before. "Where am I?" Goku asks to himself. He looks around and notices he is lying on a couch. He gets up, turns the television on, then off again. "This seems real…" he mutters.

The monkey boy suddenly realizes he is really hungry, so he starts to walk towards the kitchen. CRASH! He hears sounds coming from another room. Goku walks towards the location of the noise. As he gets closer, he can hear a woman crying.

Finally, Goku finds the door of the room that the noise is coming from. He puts his ear to the door to listen closely, trying not to be noticed. He hears more crying, another crashing sound, and then the crying of someone else. Goku listens closely to the second person's weeping.

Goku's eyes opened in shock as he noticed it sounded like his friend, Gojyo. Without much thought, he slams open the door.

"What is this?" Goku asks himself when he sees an angry, crying youkai woman, and a bleeding young boy with red hair and red eyes. "Gojyo!" Goku yells; worried.

"Who…who are you?" The young Gojyo asks nervously.

"GET OUT!" Gojyo's stepmother yells to Goku, and throws random objects at him, such as pencils and glass ornaments.

Goku dodges the objects and they fall to the floor. CRASH! "That's the sound I heard." Goku says to himself. That woman has been throwing things at Gojyo, and looking at the kinds of scars and bruises on his body, the woman has been hurting Gojyo with her hands, too.

The monkey youkai took out his weapon. This scared the woman. With tears still streaming down her face, she screamed and left the room. They could still hear her loud sobs down the hall.

"What the hell's her problem?" Goku asks, and then turns to Gojyo. "Are ya okay?" He puts out a hand to help Gojyo up.

"G-go away!" the young red head yells.

"Is this really Gojyo?" Goku asks to himself. "Ya look really hurt, dude. I'll go find some bandages." Goku go up and ran into the hallway and thought "If Hakkai was here, he would be able to heal him easily, but I'm the only one who can help him now!"

BUMP

On his way to the bathroom to look for bandages, Goku bumped into a tall young man with black hair and a very familiar face.

"Dokugakuji?" Goku yells in his mind.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"I'm Son Goku and I need to hurry 'cuz I gotta help that kid! Oh yeah, is your name Dokugakuji?"

"Dokugakuji? I've never heard of him. My name is Sha Jien." The man replies. "Wait, is Gojyo hurt again? I'll come with you."

Gojyo, still in his room, looks at himself in the mirror. He watches the blood drip from his head where a piece of a glass vase had cut it. He rubs his sore neck where his mother tried to strangle him. The scars on his arms from where she scratched him with her long, sharp nails still sting and bleed. He remembers his mother's distressed face, overflowing with tears. "If I was dead, Mom wouldn't have to cry anymore…" he says quietly.

"Damn it! Where the heck is that first-aid kit?" Goku yells angrily.

"Calm down, Goku. We'll find it. Don't worry." Jien says to the monkey.

Suddenly, the two young men hear the stepmother crying again.

"Oh! Here it is! I'll see what's up. You help my brother." Jien says, and leaves the room.

"'Kay." Goku responds with a worried look on his face. Quickly, he grabs the first-aid kit and runs frantically to Gojyo's room.

This time, when he slams the door open, the door knob falls off, and he sees Gojyo lying on the floor. As Son Goku steps closer, he notices two severe new wounds on the small boy. His wrist is cut deeply, with blood spilling out. Next to his other hand, there is a knife that he dropped, probably after he smashed his head in the mirror. There was blood rushing down his face mixed with tears, and the mirror on the wall beside him was cracked into pieces.

"Gojyo!" Goku yells loudly and runs over to the young boy. He's seen some prtty terrible things on his journey but this may be the worst! Not knowing what to do, Goku tries to remember Hakkai's advice. He starts wiping the blood off of Gojyo's face, when his body suddenly trembles.

With the sight of Gojyo's blood before his eyes, Goku is seconds away from losing his sanity and turning into the Seiten Taisei. But he has to stay calm to keep his friend from dying. After a long blink to regain concentration, he continues taking care of his dying friend. He wraps up his head with layers of bandages to try to stop the bleeding.

Then he wipes the blood off Gojyo's wrists, wincing. "C'mon, you pervy water sprite, you can't die now!" He says frustrated. Goku wraps the bandages on his wrists, similar to how he did with his head. Then he put medicine on the scratches on his arms. Those were nothing compared to what he just did to himself.

"Gojyo…Gojyo, c'mon man! You can't die on me now!" Goku cries and his tears drip gently onto Gojyo's forehead, cheek, and neck.

Gojyo's lips suddenly open, and he mutters quietly "I thought I told you to go away, you… stupid monkey."

Goku's golden eyes widen with shock, and his mouth opens, revealing his white fangs. He stutters a little and says "G-Gojyo, you're alive?" Tears still drip down his smooth tan cheeks. "Oh, thank God! Damn, if you'd died, I don't know what I'd…"

"Shut up…" Gojyo interrupts.

Goku puts his arm around Gojyo, helping him sit up, trying to ignore the blood.

Gojyo looks at his bandaged wrist. "Bandages on my arms…hm…I like the style."

"Shut up." Goku replies.

"Oi…" Gojyo begins to argue back, but a sudden headache stalls his speaking.

There is a moment of silence before Gojyo asks "Do you think a woman will ever love me?"

"I dunno," Goku replies. "But who cares? Ya don't need a woman. Ya got me!" Goku smiles that big smile, with his white teeth spreading to the sides of his face, his fangs and wet pink cheeks adding a certain cuteness to his features.

Gojyo leans over to the monkey and kisses his wet lips weakly.

Jien sees Gojyo and Goku walking in the hallway, smiling and pushing eachother back and forth.

"You're stupider!" Goku yells.

"No, you are!" Gojyo replies.

"You are!" Goku says.

"You are!" Gojyo repeats.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'll save you next time. I promise." Jien says quietly.

Goku wakes up again, back in present time. He sees the Merciful Goddess in front of him.

"How was it?" she asks playfully. "Did you learn anything about your friend?"

"Yeah, I did." He says; a tear remaining on his cheek. He touches his lips with his finger, remembering the kiss.

"Are you still going to fight with him?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Goku says enthusiastically, with a broad smile showing white teeth and fangs, covering most of his face; his cheeks still blushing a bright pink.

THE END


End file.
